thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Samuels (RR)
Eric Samuels 'is a '''Major Character '''and a '''Former Antagonist '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''He was Crawford Oberson's right hand and second in command ruling the settlement of Crawford located in Savannah, Georgia. After the deaths of many innocent residents and the continued decline of mental stability in Oberson, Samuels realized he had became a monster himself and realized Oberson had snapped and caused more bad than good and decided he would stop him before it was too late. He later orchestrated Crawford's collapse by allowing walkers to overrun the campus killing many of Obsersons followers and guards and allowing for the innocent people such as Vernon and Molly who were being planned to be executed to escape safely before he successfully attacked and murdered Obserson ending his reign of terror before killing himself from grief from the severe consequences his actions had caused prior. History Pre-Apocalypse (Savannah, Georgia) Nothing is known about Eric's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was presumably a resident of Savannah who rose up to the rank of the vice leader over a large group of survivors in the wake of the outbreak. Prior to Oberson changing him, Samuels was a well respected and adored citizen who everyone loved explaining why he later became Obersons vice leader. Post-Apocalypse Samuels became the vice leader that controlled the district of Crawford in Savannah after the outbreak of walkers left the rest of the world in ruins. While his previous life and occupation is unknown, he displayed compassion and cared for those including those he did not know. His wife was killed within the first days of the apocalypse and he later used this as motivation to keep everyone who trusted in him and Oberson safe as he felt responsible for their life. At first, Samuels seemed like a stable and effective person who truly had the best intentions for his people through his methods and survival tactics alongside Oberson as Samuels wanted to make sure no one else would be killed like his wife. He had the district of Crawford barricaded and effectively cut off from the rest of the chaos that was Savannah and the world. He helped gather up whatever supplies were left and formed a hopeful society where everyone looked up to himself and Oberson as heroes. Throughout his leadership, Samuels was corrupted by Oberson who had became drunk on power and his own authority and quickly became a ruthless, amoral, and violent tyrant who did anything he could to keep his power over Crawford intact which had began to transfer onto Samuels. He believed that he was the only one who could lead his people to survival. The more he led Crawford, the more his mind began to deteriorate and started to form several, extremely brutal methods to ensure that the society he built would never be torn down. Oberson's descent into madness left Samuels to fall under stress as he tried his best to restore peace and fairness but he eventually fell under Oberson's complete control as he grew to relish in the authority and influence his leadership provided him with and became more obsessed with upholding it rather than the welfare of innocent people. Establishing the premise and the populace as his own, Samuels with Oberson who regulated his own set of strict and self-made rules that he believed would allow him and his people to survive and even flourish in this new world made Crawford much worse than anything seen before. These rules prohibited any children under the age of fourteen, elderly, or people with advanced medical conditions to be part of his regime and has them outcast or killed to heighten a more strong society comprised of individuals who are not dependent on constant medical attention and are less likely to die and become walkers. Women who were found to be pregnant were forced to undergo abortion procedures or suffer worse circumstances if they refused, with any and all medical consultations being video taped and documented as part of Oberson's surveillance over his people. To aid himself in governing his district, Crawford appointed his most loyal and devoted followers to become his council including Samuels as the head, where they made all decisions and judgments for the people below them, essentially becoming the government and law that controlled Crawford. Anyone who opposed Oberson, Samuels, his followers, or their laws would be horrifically murdered and placed into part of the barricade, made from hundreds of walkers, that separated Crawford from the rest of the world and served as a warning for potential trespassers. Oberson and his forces completely looted the rest of Savannah, retrieving car parts, batteries, drugs, food, and anything else left of value to be stored within their regime, killing anyone who got in their way, and leaving most survivors to fend for themselves. They also left a message written in blood on the docks warning survivors not to come any closer if they were on boats. On rare occasions, Oberson's forces would recruit some of the survivors they found as long they met the qualifications to be part of Crawford. To keep track of all the areas that have been looted and surveyed, Oberson had his higher-ups train the populace to leave military-like marks all over the city to specify which locations have been searched and looted, keep track on how many survivors were left behind or brought back, the amount of walkers intercepted, who conducted the search, and the days since the outbreak when the area was searched and looted. The school within the area became Obersons and Samuels main base of operations where weapons, medical supplies, food, and pillaged items were all stored as well as where the populace made their plans and operations for survival. Oberson directed his affairs from a classroom directly adjacent to the armory, where he kept all the blueprints and maps of the area as well as folders containing his plans and strategic tactics. All residents of Crawford were given rations once every three days and were urged to make the best use of them or else they would be forced to leave the district. All during this time, the people who once trusted Samuels lost respect for him and became scared realizing the end was coming if he became exactly like Obersons. Oberson and Samuels also played heavily in Molly's back story and her decision to ultimately leave Crawford after both her sisters showed signs of liabilities with her older sister, Anna, being pregnant and her younger sister, Sara, showing signs of her diabetes began showing symptoms of becoming sick with Sara being killed by Oberson and Anna eventually fled with the help of the communities doctor, Dr. Logan Edwards, with the pair being caught by Crawford and Samuels who killed Edwards while Corea escaped never for Molly to see her again. While Molly and her sister initially thought that Crawford was an ideal society to survive in, their opinion quickly changed when Oberson's regulations become far more ruthless, particularly the laws that regarded medically ill residents. With both sisters gone, Molly was horrified and guilt stricken that she could not save her older and younger sisters and fled the district to fend for herself on the outside, believing it to be far safer and humane than living under Crawford and their ruthless ways. Crawford soon fell afterwards at least a month before Lee Everett and the others arrived in Savannah. After having a dream where he had a heart felt conversation with his wife about what has happened with Oberson and the event where Oberson killed a starving woman and her two small children for being weak and a waste of space, did Samuels finally snapped out of his state and realized he failed everyone who once respected him and he failed them by not protecting them like he wanted too. He took the grief and turned it into anger against Oberson who he felt was the big bad in the whole issue. He then proceeded to construct a plan that would cause Crawford to collapse and free the residents who did not feel safe. One night around the same time Molly was planning her escape alongside a group of cancer survivors led by Vernon, Samuels allowed walkers into the school breaking several spots in different barriers so they could not be contained. Inside and outside the school walkers over powered and killed Obersons council, guards, and followers and Samuels in other parts helped residents escape through areas he had pre-planned to be safe including Vernon and his group. As Molly was escaping, Crawford, who was the only remaining threat not undead attacked her refusing to let his society collapse. However, Samuels had other plans and arrived to save Molly just in time by stabbing and fatally wounding Oberson before finally stabbing him in the head after he died from blood loss effectively ending his reign of terror. This allowed Molly to escape as Samuels sat next to Oberson's corpse. He later in a state of grief and shame shot himself in the head as what he believed was punishment for his bad actions. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|Around Every Corner'' ]] Samuel's background and history is seen throughout the episode in flashbacks that retell his story including the death of Sara, Dr. Logans, and Samuels killing Crawford and others to help the innocent residents escape to safety showing the rise and eventual end of Crawford. Death (Around Every Corner) Killed By: * Himself Following Oberson's death and the official end of Crawford, Samuels realized his actions got him to where he is and that he redeemed himself long enough to sustain one last bit of happiness as he was ready to see his wife again as he felt he made up for his mistakes. He then proceeded to shoot himself in the head out of grief and to finally be relieved. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Eric Samuels has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Numerous counts of unnamed people (Indirectly Caused) * Sara Corea (Indirectly Caused) * Logan Edwards (Indirectly Caused) * Crawford Oberson * Himself Appearances Crawford appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * Around Every Corner (Flashbacks) Trivia * TBA Category:Former Antagonists